Wolf Love
by Lyra Heartstrings or Tuquorise
Summary: [!REQUEST] Worriz asks Windra out for a date—a picnic to be exact.


Wolf Love

**Commission for ****Reidak The Spix Macaw**

"Hey. Watcha doin'?"

"Repairing."

"Tanks?"

"Yeah."

"Err... nice weather we're having. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah."

"Soooo... are you free tonight?"

"No."

"Ahh, so can ya go out with me for like, a picnic?"

"...no."

"It's just like a regular dinner! Only without the tables and chairs!"

"No."

"Oh come on! Just give me a chance! I'll promise I'll behave like a gentleman!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll keep on saying please until you say yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pweeeaseee?"

"FINE!"

"Yes! Then it's settled then! You, me and romantic picnic under the moonlight! How could anything go wrong?"

"Many."

"Oh, like what?"

"Many, many."

"Exactly?"

"Accidents. Tragedy. Many, many more."

"Oh silly! You know that will never happen! Laval and Eris went for a picnic too, and nothing happened at all! We'll be fine! You just need to relax."

"Can't."

"But—"

"Work."

"Oh right! Repairing the tanks! Then I, uh, won't disturb you any further!"

"Good."

"Remember the deal! Bye!"

**…**

"Geez, what's taking her so long? Sigh, women."

"Hey."

"Oh hey! You look gorgeous tonight!"

"I didn't doll up."

"You're perfect just the way you are! C'mon, sit down. Ladies first."

"Hmph."

"So, I made you a sandwich. Try some!"

"Meh."

"You… don't like it?"

"Meh."

"Alrighty then, how about this salad?"

"Meh."

"Erh… chicken drumstick?"

"Nice."

"Thank Cavora, you at least like something. I don't want you to starve. It's called a picnic for a reason ya know?"

"Hmph."

"Hey, besides from eating, we can talk about other stuff, y'know? Like, how many friends you have or something. I'll go first. I have many friends. My pack is my family and my friends, while my buddy from other tribes is Cragger. I don't know about the others though. It's weird to call them friends. Like, Laval is so cheesy, Eris has an annoyingly squeaky voice, Gorzan is too obsessed with the word 'dude', Rogon is just plain out dumb, Skinnet is way too stinky, and don't get me started on Bladvic. So, my turn is over. It's your turn."

"I have one. Willow."

"Willow? That's a cool name. When did you meet her?"

"When I was a cub. She saved me from bullies."

"BULLES?! I SWEAR I'LL—"

"They're long gone."

"Oh, um… sorry for exaggerating. Continue."

"We became best friends. We did everything together. Until one day her parents died and she ran away. Never saw her again."

"Wow… that's a depressing story. But enough with all that! Let's move on to cheery topics like, what's your favourite hobby! Mine is exercising and riding my Speedorz. What's yours?"

"Repairing. Watching the moon."

"Watching the moon eh? How interesting. It's nothing unusual, we wolves are somehow connected to the moon."

"Sometimes the new moon has arrived and I can't see it. I stargaze."

"Stargaze… cool."

"I can make out many, many constellations. Can you?"

"Oh! Err… that one looks like a pizza, while that one… uhm… a helmet, and that one… ehhh… Laval's underwear? What does his underwear even look like anyway?"

"No. I see Virgo."

"How can you even tell? There are like, so many of them that you can't even count even if you're given a billion years to!"

"I know, it's an Eagle thing. Willow's dad is an eagle. She teaches me about the stars and stuff."

"Okay, next topic. What's your favourite colour? Mine's black."

"Snow white. It represents fresh snow in winter. And Willow."

"It reminds me of you too!"

"Mmph."

"Okay, next. What's your favourite food?"

"Chicken drumstick."

"Seems legit. Mine too."

"What about your favourite Golden Chi Race Track?"

"The Joust of Jungle Judgement! Even though I kinda lost to Laval and he humiliated me, but I will definitely pwn him next time!"

"I don't really have any."

"Err… okay… your most favourable tribe besides ours? Mine's the Crocs of course."

"I hate to admit… the Eagles. Though they can be very goofy and clumsy sometimes, but Willow is different. She has a very different perspective of looking at things. She understands me more than any other eagle can."

"This Willow means a lot to you, eh?"

"Of course."

"Have you wondered what was out there beyond the Chima Seas?"

"Probably water that goes on forever and ever."

"I think that maybe in the far future, technology would be so advanced that Chimans can explore the unknown and probably discover new stuff out there."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Hey, do you ever wish to meet Mother Wolf?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Mother Wolf is our greatest hero of all time. Nothing can ever change that fact."

"Agreed."

"Well, I have another topic that I want to discuss… and I'm not sure if you're comfortable with it…"

"Dont' mind."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Willow dying. Even though she's missing, I believe she's still alive out there. Probably she might return and visit. I don't care if I have to wait until I'm old and wrinkled. I don't care if I have to push mountains or cross oceans just to see her for a chat. She's my best friend."

"That's… deep. I must meet this Willow, that is if she ever returns to Chima."

"You must. She's nice."

"Alright, can I request something, since this is like, the end of our picnic?"

"What?"

"Can you…. kiss me?"

"No."

"I'll keep on saying please until you say yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pweeeaseeee?"

"NO!"

*SMACK*

"...ouch. Geez, that hurt."

"Hmph."

"I'll make you love me someday! I don't care if I have to wait until I'm old and wrinkled. I don't care if I have to push mountains or cross oceans just to see you for tea! Hear me?! I won't give up! I love you!"

"Whatever… hey! You copyrighted my words! You're going to _pay."_

**My first attempt in a dialogue-only story. Is this a good idea? Should I continue this?**


End file.
